


《他是星灵族》57

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 2





	《他是星灵族》57

57  
自赫宰登上体育台的直播节目后，曝光度与日俱增。  
虽然最初的受众大多是球迷，但这位清俊的年轻球员还是斩获了不少女性粉丝的芳心。

现在东海有了智能手机，每天但凡有工夫就在网页上搜索赫宰的名字，看网民们的评论逐渐从讨论球技，再到女粉们为赫宰的帅气疯狂的“应援”。  
那些留言评论：  
‘想要嫁给赫宰哥哥这样的男人。’  
——东海小鹿似的眼睛圆瞪：他已经结婚了！  
‘年轻帅哥+国家队预备球员，李赫宰选手已经不是被神明眷顾，而就是神明本人吧。’  
——东海鼓嘴：这个称号还是我起的呢。  
‘虽然很喜欢赫宰哥哥，但他看上的女人一定是超级大美人的程度吧ㅠ.ㅠ’  
——东海竟还跟着脸红，心说：我应该算得上…美人？

接着，东海又点开BBS里一则关于赫宰的帖子，发帖人是喜欢赫宰很长时间的“老粉”，还在主楼贴了赫宰一年多前的照片，正是那次他为首尔队连进两球，拿下了全国总冠军。  
赛后采访中，赫宰梳着背头、戴了眼镜，身着一袭西装的造型也一直珍藏在东海心里，没想到英雄所见略同——又忍不住心中置喙：你也不过才喜欢他一年嘛。  
主楼下面的跟帖，同样是痴迷于赫宰的女孩子们对他的夸奖，东海强忍着“想要炫耀一下是我男人”的冲动，还给每个称赞赫宰的帖子与回复都点了“支持”键。

一开始，东海还在为赫宰开心。  
但逐渐的，因为赫宰不在自己身边，小孩儿那股莫名的占有欲便顶上来。他急切地想要向赫宰宣布：哪怕这个世界上再多人喜欢你，你都应该最爱我。  
加上厉旭那孩子还总是在身旁添油加醋，说什么：“球星的女粉丝都很疯狂，为了引起对方的注意力，发裸照、留自己的联系方式都是常事。”  
东海以前也是踢球的，还有个fan club，对这些当然了解一二，于是胸中警铃大作，心生一计：我要先下手为强，比所有人都早一步勾引赫宰！

行动力极强的东海即刻出击，趁着赫宰难得的休息日，硬要对方抽出几个小时时间视频。  
赫宰对他亦有无限耐心，还以为东海只是思念自己，便点开了视频通话的请求——东海那边是晚上，却没像平常一样开灯，入眼是黑漆漆一片。  
但赫宰看得清东海那双明亮的眼眸，像在夜里发光的宝石。  
而呈在东海眼前的赫宰，此刻正在房间休息，午后的阳光洒下，将赫宰骨骼分明的轮廓线照个通透。  
哼，女粉丝看见没，是我的男人哦。  
东海眯起眼睛，像正在打盹似的与赫宰喃喃：“你想我吗？”  
“嗯。”赫宰以为东海是因为快要入睡而开始犯困，便温柔地说，“海海要是困了就早睡。”  
“不困，而且…今天厉旭回家了。”东海侧了下头，微长的刘海滑在前额，挡住他一只星子似的瞳眸，“宿舍里只有我一个人，我怕黑。”  
“那就把灯打开呀，小猪。”  
“不要不要~”东海撒娇，又慢悠悠说，“开灯的话，就会被哥哥发现我在做坏事了。”  
“？”赫宰还没反应过来。  
东海没直接回答，片刻后向屏幕前有些不自然地挺了下身子，猫一样地喊对方：“赫宰…赫宰哥哥…”  
赫宰这才听清楚，他原以为东海那边的响动是疲累的轻鼾，结果却是——按摩棒通电后的嗡嗡声响。  
接着，屏幕里的东海稍稍仰起头，脱口而出的呻吟：“好久没见到赫宰了，我好想你…”  
赫宰心口一窒，平日虽习惯了东海的各种直线球，但也无外乎停留在表白的阶段，像今天这样把自己扒光了还要上情趣用品的绝对是此生第一次。  
赫宰深呼一口气，尽量放冷静：“我看你不是想我，是想我操你吧。”  
“唔…”东海点着头，眼里情欲的泪水也越积越多，“下面想要哥哥的进来。”  
“之前不是一直塞着东西和我讲话吗？”赫宰起身拉上窗帘，又回到床上，将手机架在身前，并从前置镜头换成后置，对准身下的性器。虽没脱裤子，却能看得出完全勃起的雄伟状态，“海海看得到吗？”  
“嗯嗯，哥哥的好大…”或许是因为隔着屏幕，东海比以往都要大胆，“想要哥哥的进来。”  
“那先给我看海海的下面。”赫宰命令道，“去把台灯打开。”  
“嗯…”东海听话的切成后置，就着刚开的台灯光亮，朝自己涂抹了大量润滑液的腿跟到下体拍去。  
“海海好湿啊。”赫宰调侃，并继续下达指令，“把手机架起来，换成前置，再抱着自己的腿，让我看你后面。”  
东海按赫宰的话照做，纵然害羞，不过傻小孩儿为了保住自己的“原配”地位，便想着豁出去了。  
赫宰眼前，东海的淫液从龟头顶端漫延到大腿根，再滑至塞着按摩棒而发抖的肉穴口。  
东海开始产生不小的耻感，但仍握住按摩棒朝穴里按压：“海海想要哥哥的大肉棒操…”  
因为太不好意思了，小孩儿自己先呜咽起来。  
赫宰倒是大感快活，便奖赏一样掏出性器，拉远镜头才容得下整根的长度：“那先帮哥哥口交，口得舒服就操你。”  
“嗯…怎么做…？”  
“不知道么？”赫宰失笑，东海纵有一身浑然天成的情欲感，却难掩娇憨，很多技巧还掌握得不够，“哥哥教你，乖。”  
赫宰老师模式上线：“戴着耳机呢吧？”  
“嗯嗯。”  
赫宰：“那先从舔耳朵来，哥哥要开始舔你了。”  
说着，东海的耳机里响起一阵情色的口水声，伴随赫宰的低沉喘息，就像对方真的在舔舐自己的耳朵，还听到时不时的挑逗：“宝贝儿的耳垂真软。”  
充斥着占有欲的黏腻感就在瞬间爬满东海的耳尖，小孩儿更是连耳根子都红了：“哥哥…哥哥怎么什么都会…”  
赫宰笑了声，没回答，只轻声问：“海海舒服吗？”  
“舒服。”东海小心翼翼，“要怎么舔呀？”  
“把手指伸进嘴里，对着耳麦，像给我口交那样舔手指。”  
镜头里的东海在犹豫的同时，赫宰又说：“做不到的话，哥哥就不操你了。”  
于是小猫这才含住自己圆乎乎的指头，吸奶嘴一样在指尖嘬着。  
赫宰：“整根含住。”  
手指说到底还是比赫宰的那根细不少，于是又追加：“三根手指一起。”  
比起和吸手指奋斗从而流得满下巴口水的东海，赫宰的声音没夹杂多少激动的情绪，更像是下命令，然而清冷的声线听在东海耳畔更加催情。  
东海无法说出完整的语句，只在模拟口交的过程中呜咽着。  
“海海好色啊。”赫宰饶有兴味地观察着东海的一举一动，看他的宝贝儿在昏黄的灯光下受尽情欲的折磨，“下面是不是更湿了？”  
“嗯…”  
赫宰的牵引线从慕尼黑绕到了首尔，紧紧绑住东海此刻的神经。  
咽不下去的唾液顺着东海的指缝滑向手掌，另一手也没闲着在身下撸动，间或夹杂着按摩棒的嗡嗡声。  
赫宰的耳机里溢满东海的喘息呻吟，滋滋的口水声像滴了蜜。  
“可以了。”赫宰看着东海，手把在蓄势待发的肉刃，“哥哥要操你了。”  
接着，东海拔出手指，已经有些迷茫的眼眸盯在屏幕里赫宰的性器上：“进来…”  
“宝宝里面不是有东西了吗？”赫宰轻笑一声。  
“没有…没有插到底…”东海委屈巴巴，“哥哥帮我。”  
“对着镜头把腿张到最大。”  
赫宰的话音落下，就见另一边的东海像只没了重心的小橘猫，羞耻地掰开腿的同时连腿肚子都跟着打晃，便又温柔些安慰：“乖海海，哥哥教你怎么插到最里面，你听话就做得到。”  
东海原本含着泪的大眼睛此刻多了笑意，还傻乐：“好，嘿嘿。”  
赫宰无奈，真是给个枣儿就开心的小傻蛋，接着继续道：“握住前端，不要直着进，里面是有弧度的…”  
东海照做，略带生疏的手法加上小猫急色的模样，在赫宰看来可爱又色情。  
还好小孩儿在这方面有幸运的悟性，竟还找准了肉穴内壁中兴奋的G点，按摩棒的前端随之凑近，就像滑下去一样坠进了深处。  
东海立刻仰起脑袋，汗水顺着漂亮的侧脸线条滚落，喉结滑动，不住叫床：“好…好爽…”  
“你是第一次知道它的正确使用方法吗？”赫宰失笑，“早知道我的小猪是个傻子，就该在你走之前科普一下的。”  
然而东海已经无暇理会赫宰的调侃，沉溺在被按摩棒顶弄后穴的快感中，嘴里还含糊着：“进来了，哥哥的…”  
赫宰专心些：“哥哥的比那玩意儿大多了。”  
“那…等我们下次见面，哥哥要好好地…”  
“嗯？”  
“好好地操我。”  
东海握住按摩棒底端，穴口收缩着将整根都咽进去。  
将眼前春色尽收眼底的赫宰，加上耳边响起了东海大胆的邀请，他脑子里那根理智的弦已经被他家小老虎的肉垫踩断，手中握着的肉棒随之抖动，显然也进入了状态。  
太久没尝过肉味儿的东海，身边亦没有赫宰控制他的节奏，很快便叫着要射，又被赫宰命令：“还不能射。”  
“不要~哥哥，下面要不行了…”  
赫宰近乎于威胁：“小骚猫乱漏尿，哥哥要挂电话咯。”  
“呜呜，不行，那我先不射…”东海吸了吸鼻子，情欲的热泪又不住落下。  
赫宰也不知道自己这种算不算变态——东海在床上哭得越狠，他心里的成就感越强，便还提出了更难的要求：“海海不能自慰，就让按摩棒把你干到射。”  
与此同时，赫宰心里计算着，等东海差不多被那玩意儿顶到高潮，他估计也到了出精的时候。  
东海虽放开自慰的手，依然摇头哭唧唧：“你欺负我。”  
“别忘了，是谁先勾引我的。”  
赫宰笑道，他那边是白天，一切都敞亮在外。  
东海于昏暗灯光下沾满情欲的凝望，唯有手机屏幕的微弱光亮照着他扇子似的眼睫，肌肉紧实的肉体可以毫无保留地对心爱的人打开，与之形成鲜明反差的是那张漂亮脸蛋上黏着的汗液与泪水，还有湿乎乎的下体，在按摩棒摇晃之际甚至听得见肉穴磨蹭出的水声。  
完了，赫宰突然觉得，他光是看着这样的东海就要把持不住。  
Phone sex对他俩来说都是折磨。  
东海被按摩棒生生顶弄到射精，赫宰叫他：“用手接着。”  
趁着一丝理智，照做了。  
但东海肉穴里被搅出的润滑液也随之汩汩涌出，看在赫宰眼里，如同每次内射后检查对方的下体，仿佛那些白花花的黏液都是自己射进去的玩意儿。  
已经射完的东海有气无力地喃喃：“…哥哥射进来了吗？快射进来嘛…”  
本来还能坚持一阵的赫宰被这话勾得情难自禁，李东海这个小混蛋每个字眼都戳中他的敏感点，便也无法克制地尽数射出。

赫宰粗喘的片刻。  
东海举着屈起来的手掌：“我们比比谁射的多。”  
他敢如此自信，是因为他知道一向洁癖的赫宰在射完后的第一件事就是去找纸巾擦手。  
赫宰的手都擦干净了，听东海这样说，就逗弄他：“海海把自己的喝掉，好不好？”  
“…不要！”他哪里肯。  
“那就舔一下。”  
这还差不多，赫宰亲眼所见东海伸出舌尖，对手中捧着的精液下了一嘴，接着迅速虎啸：“什么啊！我不要继续！”  
赫宰噗噗地笑，也不愿东海再做他不喜欢的事，并嘱咐：“要好好把身上洗干净。”  
然而东海怕什么：“那你不会趁我去冲身体的时候挂电话吧。”  
赫宰拿他没办法：“怎么会，你才是，不要洗着洗着就睡着。”  
东海那边已是凌晨，赫宰担心他太累，但小孩儿下床后走一步便回一下头，检查他有没有偷偷挂掉电话。  
赫宰：“海海，我爱你，我爱你，快点去冲一下，不然不卫生。”  
洁癖就是这样，不仅自己要恪守洁癖准则，还得拉着心爱的人一起搞好个人卫生。  
这么哄着，东海才在赫宰的视线里消失。  
“呀，李东海，跑走的时候干嘛害羞挡着屁股啊，都被我捅多少年了。”  
那样调侃着，也不知道小屁孩听见没。  
赫宰也趁此机会去浴室将下体清洁干净，他只有手和分身要用水冲，自然也比东海的速度快不少。

一刻钟后，东海拿着他洗干净的按摩棒，下半身套着浴巾，飞快地跑回屋，第一眼就是检查赫宰有没有挂断电话。  
反而是另一边专心观察着东海房间的赫宰被吓一跳。  
东海可爱的撒娇：“Biong！是我~”  
赫宰被逗笑，忍不住蜷起手指，心说：真他妈可爱！  
不过还是有个疑问：“宝贝儿今天怎么突然这么主动？”  
“唔…”东海不敢看赫宰，“因为…”  
“因为什么？”  
“因为怕赫宰被大家抢走。”  
赫宰：？  
东海带着手机来到电脑前，打开来，上网页点击赫宰的名字，还有那些粉丝们发的帖子，指头戳着跟前的电脑屏幕：“看得到吗？这些都是赫宰的粉丝夸你的留言。”  
“啊…”老实说这段日子赫宰正处于训练繁忙的阶段，一般休息日也都用来养精蓄锐，很少浏览这些，“我都没留意，她们说什么了？”  
“你没看过？”  
“嗯。”  
“那你不许看了！”东海飞速按上显示屏的按钮，踢掉主机开关。  
赫宰不由皱眉：“你能不能改改关机的方式，这样对电脑不好。”  
“嘿嘿，不管。”东海向来是急性子的电器杀手，“你不知道就最好。不过…”圆圆眼珠转到赫宰脸上，紧盯，“有没有女生给你发裸照，或者留下自己的联系方式？”  
“哎一古，李东海，是不是缺觉太久，开始产生幻觉了，要好好休息啊。”赫宰思忖自己怎么会如此深爱着这个小笨蛋，“还是有谁跟你灌输什么了？”  
“没有啦…”东海不会对赫宰告密这些是厉旭说的，但也憋不住直抒胸臆，“我没有安全感嘛，现在喜欢赫宰的人越来越多了，大家说的话也都很夸张，说什么要嫁给你…”  
赫宰觉得好笑：“然后呢？她们说什么，我就要照做么？”  
“不是啦，可我…我会点进你粉丝的主页，她们有人发了自己的照片，还有不少美女说喜欢你呢。”东海垂下头，有些失落，“是身材很好的美女哦。”  
“这么巧，我喜欢的大美女就是翘臀。”  
小猫猛地变大猫，嗷嗷：“谁啊？”  
赫宰忍俊不禁，指指屏幕里的东海：“你。”  
东海被叫作美女，肯定不自在，但谁叫赫宰是在对自己表白，便也张牙舞爪地害羞认了：“你只能私下这样胡说八道。”  
“我知道。”赫宰声音温柔，“海海，是因为有很多人喜欢我，才让你变得不够自信了么？”  
赫宰的话总是直击东海的想法，便点点头，生出些委屈来：“我真幼稚，对吧。”  
“别这样说，海海是因为太喜欢我了，才会这样担心吧。”赫宰悉心安慰，不过说的话也都发自肺腑，“如果那个被很多人喜欢的人是你，我看到越来越多不认识的人在网上说想嫁给你，也会不舒服的。”  
“那…赫宰也跟我一样幼稚咯？”  
“算是吧。”赫宰看着东海玻璃球似的大眼睛，就像自己的眼神也被那样的光彩折射出温暖的光亮，“如果爱一个人算是幼稚的话，那我们约好了，起码在彼此面前，海海和我，一辈子都不长大。”  
东海被赫宰的话打动：“赫宰，赫宰，你对我真好。”不过他总因为赫宰对自己太好，就在对方面前袒露出脆弱的小肚皮，开始抱怨起这些日子在网上冲浪的小小不满，“她们不过是看赫宰长得帅，踢球又好才喜欢你的…”  
“啊，好难过，那海海不是因为这些喜欢我么？”  
知道赫宰在逗自己，东海：“不仅如此，我了解真正的赫宰是怎样的人，才会每天都比昨天更喜欢你。”  
“我是怎样的人？”赫宰看着东海，原本凌厉上挑的眼中溢满温柔。  
小孩儿咯咯笑，捂着嘴巴：“是世界上除了家人最爱我的人。”  
“你这个等于没有回答呀。”  
“那我好好说。”东海认真地开口，“大家总会讨论这样的事嘛，比如真正喜欢一个人是没有理由的，但赫宰一开始喜欢我是因为我长得漂亮，我也是知道的哦。”  
“呃…”被说中了，不过他此前也坦白过，最初确实如此。  
“但我喜欢赫宰，也有理由，很多很多理由。”东海开始困了，猫似的将脸趴在枕头上，手机举在跟前，只照得到一只眼眸，“高中暑假特训的时候，只有赫宰每天最早起床去跑步；中午别人都去休息了，赫宰还会在球场加训…这些，我都注意到了。”  
“…因为你会偷偷送水给我吗？”赫宰笑得温和。  
“嘿嘿，嗯，所以所以…赫宰那么努力，仅仅是那样不知疲倦地奔跑着，就叫我觉得，我爱的人像一束光。我大概是因为崇拜你，才喜欢你…”东海闷着嗓子说呀说，“我不喜欢那些看了采访就说要嫁给你的人，她们只看到你的成功，但只有我知道，赫是吃了多少苦才走到今天的。”  
“海海。”  
“嗯？”  
“我很爱你。”赫宰了解东海是越困闲话越多，但依然被他一番话说得心里暖和，“哥哥也不是只因为你长得好看才喜欢你的，知道吗？”  
“嗯嗯。”东海的圆眼睛轻轻合起，“我听着呢。”  
“以后不要不自信。”赫宰不知道这话该如何说出口，只能尽量避免敏感的部分，“我的未来是勇敢的你给我的，所以今后的每一天我们都在一起。”  
深情款款的语句，却见另一边的东海已经陷入梦乡，小猫咪呼呼大睡。  
小孩儿睡姿别扭可爱，圆乎乎的指头举过头顶，上面戴着的戒指，与屏幕后赫宰手上的那个一模一样。  
赫宰笑了声，挂掉电话前说：“再者我们都结婚了，我还能娶谁呀，小笨蛋。”


End file.
